Abomination
by jediserenity82
Summary: Sequel to Beautiful Darkness. Revan always knew the Star Forge wouldn't be the end. With it and Malak destroyed, she's on the most important, and most dangerous, mission of her life. LSFRevan/Carth.
1. Part One: Gone

Holy cow! I AM alive! Guys, I am _so_ sorry this has taken me so long to get out. You have no idea how many times I started it and ended up scrapping it again.

I know it's been almost a year, but I hope you guys enjoy this! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I will get it out as soon as I'm happy with it and get it back from my beta (who I'm sure is happy to be back to work lol)

Anyway, enjoy the sequel!

* * *

Abomination

Chapter One

_-Carth-_

_Earlier that night_

My conflicting emotions were not allowing me to sleep. Revan's even breathing next to my ear was the only thing keeping me calm.

On the one hand, I felt like the luckiest man in the entire galaxy. The war was finally over. Malak had been defeated by the most extraordinary woman in the universe - the same woman who would soon be Mrs. Carth Onasi, and we would soon be heading back to Telos.

I was more than a little eager to get back to my home planet. Not only to begin my new life with the woman that I loved, but to reunite with my son, Dustil. I had high hopes that we would be able to rebuild all of those years that had been stolen from us. It would be long, hard journey, but it would be worth it.

It seemed like all of the pieces of my life's puzzle was finally falling into place.

But nothing can ever go perfect for me.

I couldn't get rid of this horrible feeling that was plaguing me. I felt it when the Star Forge was destroyed.

But then, my worst fears were realized.

Revan had been talking in her sleep was what originally woken me up. When she started, I feared that it was the beginning of yet another nightmare.

_"I'm so sorry, Carth."_

_"I have to leave."_

_"Please don't do this, Carth. I have to go."_

When I finally managed to wake her and confront her about it, she didn't say a word. She simply gave me a look that chilled me to the core. It wasn't an angry one, but one of pure and utter sadness, mixed with loneliness and fear. Then she closed her eyes again and snuggled closer to me.

I couldn't sleep after that. My mind was working overtime. Was it just a dream? Was she really planning on leave? If she was, why?

I waited until I knew she was asleep before I got up quietly and went in search for T3. I found him in the cargo hold repairing some of the damage the battle at the Star Forge had caused. He beeped a greeting to me as I walked towards him.

"T3, do you know what's going on with Revan? Has she left any sort of recordings in your database recently that I should know about?" I asked, kneeling in front of the small astromech.

T3-M4 beeped a negative response.

I sighed and leaned against the hull of the ship, relishing in the cool feeling it gave my feverish skin. "I don't know what's going on, T3, but I've seen that expression on her face before. I just have this really strong feeling that what she was saying in her sleep wasn't just a dream.

"I don't know where she's planning on going, but it's dangerous. She's going to leave without telling me. I don't know why, but there's a chance she'll take you. If she does, I need you to watch out for her. She's strong, but she can't face everything alone."

The droid beeped at me curiously. But somehow I got the feeling the damn tin can wasn't telling me anything. Probably Revan's doing.

"Do what you can, T3. If she doesn't make it back, then I need you come back and find help. If not me, then other Jedi, the Republic..."

I felt tears threatening to spill over. I didn't even know if this was going to happen, but my gut instincts were telling me that it was. "I can't lose her! Even if she wants to be lost..."

_-Revan-_

"Where we headed, woman?"

The sound of Canderous' voice pulled me from my thoughts. We were both seated in the cockpit in our "borrowed" Republic ship in uncomfortable silence for nearly three hours and I had almost forgotten that he was even here. I had other things on my mind. "I'm sorry, Candy. What did you say?"

The older man rolled his eyes, annoyed. "I've been talking to you for the past thirty minutes and you haven't heard a damn thing I've said, have you?" he shot me an irritated sideways glance. "And don't call me Candy."

Sighing, I pulled my knees up to my chest and stared blankly out the window. "Sorry. I guess I'm a little preoccupied."

The Mandalorian shrugged. We sat in more silence for a moment, then Canderous cleared his throat. "You're thinking about what Republic will do when he finds out you're gone, ain't cha?"

I sighed, not really up for having this conversation. "It's going to kill him."

"And that's a bad thing?"

I closed my eyes and tried to force back the sudden urge to reach for my lightsaber. _What the hell was I thinking when I asked Canderous to be my pilot?_ I decided to change the subject. "I think Dantooine would be our best shot. Perhaps I can find a lead in the Jedi Archives. That was the last place I encountered Kreia, at least the last that I can remember."

Canderous punched the coordinates into the computer and turned on autopilot. He turned his chair to face me. "Did you tell him about your son?"

I shook my head. "I couldn't."

"Why not? Don't you think that Republic deserves to know all of the details? I mean, hell, before you his dating record was as deserted as Malachor IV. If it were me, I would want to know how I let a catch like you slip out of my fingers." He paused and looked at my curiously. "If you were planning on leaving, why did you accept his proposal?"

I felt tears sting my eyes and my heart clenched painfully. "To give myself the strength and will to come back alive." I wiped the tears from my eyes as I stood to exit the cockpit. "I'm going to meditate."

I felt numb. I sat in my bed chambers, attempting to meditate and soothe my raging nerves. I missed my friends. I even missed HK. But I missed Carth even more.

We had only been gone for a couple of standard hours, but it already felt like an eternity. I closed my eyes and let out a trembling sigh as I realized the time, and knew Carth would be awakening very soon and would discover my disappearance. The only comforting thought that I had at the moment was that I wouldn't have to see his face.

That thought also terrified me. I wouldn't be able to see his face again for a very long time...

I may never get to see him again.

I had a long, dangerous journey ahead of me, which I had to face alone. Carth wouldn't understand, I knew. I also knew that he would try to find me, but evasion was my speciality. I couldn't allow him, or anyone else know of my whereabouts. It would only lead to their deaths. I wouldn't have that.

And little did Canderous know, as soon as we landed, I would have to ditch him as well. As much of a jerk as he was, he was my friend, and I wouldn't risk his life either. I just needed an escape route for now.

Suddenly, I could feel a tremble in the Force. Bastila was now aware that I was missing and was attempting to communicate with me. Which meant Carth now knew as well.

I felt my heart completely shatter in my chest.

_"Revan! Where are you? Why did you leave?"_

I didn't answer her. I remained with my eyes closed and tried desperately to get her voice out of my head.

_"Revan! I know you can hear me. Answer me."_

It was then that I had remembered that when Malak had captured Bastila, my bond with her had been shattered. If I could just figure out how -

_"Don't even think about it!"_

I couldn't help smile. If there was anyone who knew me better than Carth and Mission, it was Bastila. Damn her and our "bond." I closed my eyes and concentrated harder. I had to make this work. I couldn't risk being found. I couldn't risk the lives of my friends.

Finally, I could feel the connection begin to dwindle. Bastila's desperate voice was growing farther, and father away.

_"Rev...please...reconsider..."_

I took a deep breath. The last string of our bond was about to be cut and I had to force myself to do it. "I'm sorry."


	2. Part Two: The Datapad

Whoops, after this chapter was returned from KFM I noticed all of the mistakes, so I'm resubmitting. Sorry about that.

I realize that it's been almost a year since Beautiful Darkness finished, but are people still reading? I miss the amount of comments I got before, and I want this story to succeed, and possibly surpass BD. But if no one is commenting, it makes me think you guys aren't out there to read it. It makes me sad and emo inside. C'mon, guys. I realize it's kind of slow right now, but I promise it's going to pick up. Where's the love! 

* * *

Abomination

Chapter Two:

The Datapad

_-Carth-_

**The Ebon Hawk**

I sat on the edge of the bed, the datapad gripped tightly in my shaking hands. I knew she was gone before I found it lying on her pillow. I wasn't sure if I wanted to read it or not. I had so many thoughts and emotions running through my mind that I couldn't quite figure out how I was feeling.

I wasn't happy anymore, that was for sure.

How could that blasted woman not tell me that she was planning on leaving? What could possibly be her reasons? I knew the answer to at least one of the questions would be found just by reading the damn thing. I just couldn't force myself to hit the on switch. It wouldn't have been the answer I would have wanted anyway.

The soft tapping on my door yanked me from my thoughts. I didn't want to see anyone right now, but I knew who ever it was behind the door was probably already aware that something was amiss, and would be persistent.

"What?" I barked, making sure the annoyance was evident in my voice. 

The door opened slowly to reveal Bastila's worried face. Her face held a grayish hue. I wasn't sure if it was due to her brief fall to the dark side, or if it was nausea. Either way, she didn't look well. "I assume you know."

Apparently, I didn't look much better. "Yeah,"

"I just thought you might like to know that Revan hijacked one of the Republic battle cruisers to make her escape. Admiral Dodonna is not too pleased about it." she stated casually as she closed the door behind her. 

I looked up at her, but before I could even ask, she raised her hand. "She's already deleted and reformatted all of the codes and serial numbers that we would need to be able to track her down. Not only that but I tried to contact her through the Force...she's cut me off."

I felt a lump rise in my throat. There was no telling where she could be by now. It was official, she truly was gone. "She really doesn't want to be found, does she?"

"I'm sure she has her reasons, Carth. She probably thinks she's protecting you." She paused and took a deep breath. "So, what did she say?" she asked, motioning towards the datapad in my hands.

"Dunno. Haven't read it." I tossed the datapad on the bed beside me and rubbed my hands over my face. 

Bastila gave me a sympathetic look as she took a seat in a chair across from me. "Just read it. She had her reasons, Carth. I assure you."

I glared at her. I knew she was hiding something from me. "What happened on the Star Forge, Bastila? Something made her leave, and I want to know the truth." I picked up the datapad and tossed it to her. "Whatever she's said in there isn't going to give me that answer. I assure you." I hissed, mocking her.

Bastila closed her eyes, half in exhaustion and in frustration. "I can't give you that answer either, Carth."

"Why? Because she asked you not to?"

"Yes."

I quickly stood up and stalked towards the door, yanking it open. "Then I have nothing more to say to you, Bastila."

Sighing, the young Jedi rose and slowly walked towards the door. "I know this is very difficult for you, Carth. But your...feelings for Revan are getting in the way of your rational thoughts. You know Revan; she's quick and rash, and more than a little irresponsible. She makes quick decisions without thoroughly thinking things through. But that's who she always was." Bastila forced a smile and gently placed a hand on my shoulder. "Her reasons are justified, Carth. And if you love her, like you say you do, you have to trust her. You owe her that much."

I snorted. "She leaves me, and I owe her something?"

Bastila smiled a little. "She's right about you, you know. You are very stubborn. If for no other reason, it may ease you a little."

She started to exit the room, but before I could shut the door, she turned around. "Before I go, there was one more thing that I thought you should know."

"Make it fast, Bastila. I'm really not in the mood for -"

"Revan's not the only one missing."

_-Revan-_

No matter what I did, I just couldn't relax. Sleep definitely wasn't in the question. Instead, I opted to give Canderous a break so that at least one of us could get some rest. 

I glanced down at my hand crafted engagement ring that Carth gave me before I left. I could feel tears to start to sting my eyes. This was the only thing I was going to have to remind me of him for a long time. Force, I was going to miss him.

I tried to keep my mind on my new mission, but Carth kept burrowing his way into my head. I hated the way he was able to do that. It was dangerous for me to keep thinking about him; especially since I didn't know exactly what awaited for me during my journey to find Kreia and my long lost son.

_My son..._It sounded so weird to put those two words together.

I was a mother. And I didn't even know what my child looked like. I couldn't remember how it felt to hold him in my arms for the first time.

I feared the sort of damage my mother had inflicted upon Kye. I hadn't seen her in many years, and wasn't certain how far she had fallen to the dark side. I only hoped I would be able to save them both.

And that I wouldn't fall in the process.

But what would happen if I wasn't able to save them? Kye was only a child! A child's heart was supposed to be pure and carefree - but I also knew how impressionable children could be just by seeing what had happened to Carth's son, Dustil.

I wouldn't let that happen. Not to _my_ son.

I gazed out the cockpit window into the black abyss. The galaxy was infinite, how the hell was I going to track them down?

"Hey, Captain Sith Lord, we have a problem."

Jumping, I turned to the door way to see Canderous standing there, leaning against the frame. "I thought you were sleeping?"

The Mandalorian shook his head. "I was headed that way, but decided I should check our inventory to calculate when we should stop for more supplies. You can imagine my surprise when I discovered that our numbers have plundered dramatically."

I frowned. "What are you talking about? I haven't had anything to eat since before we left the Unknown Planet."

Canderous shrugged. "Me either. But if you don't believe me, you can check it out for yourself."

I frowned. If someone was on the ship, I would have been able to sense it. "Maybe I counted wrong, but there's no one on this ship that I can sense."

But then again, my mind had been so distracted lately I could have missed something. Not only that, but I was a little afraid that if I tuned completely into the Force, Bastila might be able to sense me and attempt to follow us.

I made sure autopilot was still set and followed Canderous to the cargo hold.

I couldn't believe it, but he was right. Several of our food containers had been pried open and carelessly left on the floor.

As scared as I was to be discovered, I closed my eyes and listened, trying to find whatever, or _whoever_ was the cause of our missing food.

There it was. There were not one, but _two_ life forms on the small ship. I couldn't tell who it was, but I knew their location now.

I walked towards the back of the cargo hold to discover a large, hidden compartment. I slowly reached to my side and gripped my lightsaber, ready for battle.

I used the Force to swing the door open and stepped back, my weapon armed and ready. My jaw dropped to the floor when I discovered the occupant. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Mission!"

_-Carth-_

"_What?_ Canderous, Mission and Zalbaar are missing too?"

Bastila nodded. "I have a feeling they found out about Revan's plans and stowed away on their ship. I was going to ask Revan about it when I attempted to contact her after I discovered she was gone, but she cut me off before I was able to. I'm assuming Canderous was invited, however. "

I couldn't believe this! Angrily, I racked my hands through my hair, trying to force myself not to pull it all out. _ Why would Revan ask that...that Mandalorian to pilot the ship instead of me? What could that Neanderthal do that I couldn't? Why wouldn't she want me to go with her?_

Bastila glanced at me sympathetically again before turning to leave. "I'm sure the answer to that will be found in the datapad, Carth." she paused for a second. "We'll be leaving for Coruscant in about an hour. That should give you plenty of time to read it."

When she was gone, I shut the door and headed back to the bed, picking up the datapad. Taking a deep breath, I switched it on.

_Dear Flyboy,_

_I know you have so many questions you need answers to. I want to apologize in advance that I can't give you too many. I honestly wish I could tell you everything, but that's just not an option right now._

_As I'm sure you figured out, something happened on the Star Forge after I defeated Malak. I can't go into specifics, but before he passed away, he showed me a vision from my past. This vision is the reason I have to leave you behind._

_  
I know you must be confused as to why I didn't want you to come with me, and why I chose Canderous to help me. As much as I care about Canderous as a friend, I care about you a million times more. This mission is going to be extremely hard for me, and probably one of the most dangerous that I have ever encountered. And it's for that reason that I can't take you with me. He doesn't know this, but Canderous won't be with me for too long. _

_  
This is something that I have to do alone. There are places that I have to go where the people I love and care about can't follow. And that especially means you. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you, my love. I need my full attention to be able to survive this adventure. And I'm afraid that with you here, I wouldn't be able to do so._

_There's something dark out there, Carth. Something that could put the entire galaxy in danger. And I'm the only one who has the ability to stop it. This darkness...is something that I created. So I must put a stop to it before it shows itself._

_I know this isn't the best time to ask for a favor, but I need you to do something for me. Another reason I can't have you with me, as much as I want you to be by my side, I need you to keep the Republic strong. Make it grow. The Republic is going to need all the help it can get and you have the power to do so._

_Then there's Dustil. You need to stay behind and make amends with your son. I have faith that the two of you will be able to rekindle the relationship that the two of you are supposed to have. It won't be an easy road, Carth. There's still a lot of anger and resentment burning in him, but with time and patience, I just know the two of you will make it._

_I don't know when I'll return, but I make a promise to you that I will do my best to make it back to you. I'm not asking you to wait for me, you deserve to be happy, and Carth I wouldn't blame you at all for finding someone else. But I know you - you would wait until the ends of time for the things that you love. And I know that as long as I have your love to guide me, I will find my way home to you._

_Every time I look at the beautiful gift to me, I will think of you. I'm going to miss you so much, Carth, and please remember that I will always love you and you will always be in my heart._

_I have to go now, my love. But I _swear_ to you that I will do my best to come back as soon as I'm able. Don't worry about me falling to the dark side again. Just thinking of you will keep me on the right path._

_Yours forever,_

_Revan_

Gripping the datapad tightly in my hands, I shut it down. I didn't bother wiping the tears off my face. As hurt and as angry as I was at her for leaving, I knew she was being sincere. If she swore to me that she would return, then I would do whatever I could to follow through with her wishes.

"I'll wait for you, Beautiful."


	3. Part Three: The Stowaway

Sorry for the delay, guys. I was struck with a bit of writer's block, and I've been a little busy. But I hope you enjoy the chapter, and don't worry, they'll be off the ship in the next chapter and things we'll start getting a little more exciting.

Remember: I heart reviews. They make me feel all warm and squishy inside.

* * *

Abomination

Chapter Three

"The Stowaway"

_-Revan-_

I stared in disbelief at the small twi'lek as she pulled herself from the small confines of the storage unit. "Mission, what the hell are you going here?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest. As much as I adored the girl, it was all I could do not to put my hands around her scrawny little neck.

"Uh, hey, Rev. How's it going?" Mission laughed nervously, flashing me a lop-sided grin. She quickly glanced towards a larger compartment next to her, just as a very uncomfortable looking Zalbaar climbed out and stood next to her.

"Don't 'uh, hey, Rev' me." I mocked her. "What in the _hell_ are you doing here? How did you even know about this?"

I heard Canderous snort from behind me. "I guess you have this under control," he stated as he left the room, but not before flashing Mission a knowing grin. "Good luck, kid."

When he was gone, I turned back to the two stowaways. "Well? I'm waiting."

The teenager raised her hands in defense. "Rev, I know you're angry, and you have every reason to be. But before you start removing appendages…can I ask you something?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

Mission cleared her throat, shifting her weight uncomfortably. "Well, we've been hiding in there for several hours now, and I had a lot of water before we left, so –"

As angry as I was, I couldn't help but laugh. "Down the hall, to the left."

The teenager grinned widely and rushed from the room as quickly as she could. "Thanks!"

I turned to Zalbaar, who had remained quiet up until now. "Did she talk you into sneaking onto the ship?"

The wookiee nodded. "_It was her idea, yes. But I agreed because I swore a life-debt to you and I intend on keeping it. As you know, where you go, I must follow."_

I sighed and ran a tired hand over my face. "Big Z, as much as I appreciate the gesture, I can't allow you two to stay with me. It's too dangerous."

Big Z leaned against the wall paneling and looked me up and down. _"Mind if I ask you something?"_

Looking around, I found a wooden crate and hoisted myself up onto it. "Go ahead."

_"If where you are headed is so dangerous, why are you going alone? We can help you?"_

I looked down at the floor, trying to force back tears. I knew I had hurt all of my friends by leaving like this. Why _was_ it so important that I had to do it by myself?

_You know why,_ I reminded myself. _You've already ruined so many lives of millions of people that you don't even know. How could I possibly do it to the people that I love? _This was certain to happen if anyone followed me.

"No one can help me."

The fight was about righting the wrong I had done in the past. I needed my honor back.

It was about keeping the entire galaxy safe.

It was about facing my mother one last time.

It was about saving my son.

_-Carth-_

Before I knew it, we had arrived on Coruscant. Time flies when you're completely miserable. Either this, or lack of sleep really does make your days run together.

Jedi Master Vandar had arranged for us to stay in the Jedi Temple for the time being while we were all being questioned about our journey, leading up to the destruction of the Star Forge and Revan's disappearance. They assured us that it would only take a couple of days and we could be on our way.

I did my best to avoid everyone. I spent most of the time packing my belonging and preparing for my trip back to Telos. I had a lot of preparations I had to make for my arrival.

I had been gone so long, that I didn't even have a place to stay. The last time I had stepped foot on my home planet was for my wife's funeral. Needless to say, I didn't stick around long afterwards.

Despite everything, I was looking forward to going home. I was eager to begin joining in on the Telos Restoration Project. It would be nice to see my planet become alive again.

_It would be even nicer to have someone to share it with._

I groaned. I couldn't keep doing this to myself. If I allowed Revan to invade my thoughts every few minutes, I would go mad. It was hard enough having to wake up and not have her lying next to me. Counting down the days that she might return wouldn't help anything, and it certainly wouldn't make me feel any better.

While examining my room, I noticed the large balcony that over looked the city, complete with a lounging chair. The sun was beginning to set in the distance, casting half of the city in darkness. It was truly breathtaking. I watched as the street lights below began to turn on.

For the first time in months, I finally felt relaxed.

I sat down in the chair next to me and closed my eyes, just listening to the speeders go by, and allowing my mind to wonder.

_"You've been watching me closely as of late. Why is that?" Alora asked, resting her arms on the table and looking me straight in the eye._

_"You noticed that, huh? Damn you, Polies and your Jedi sense." I smirked at her to indicate I was joking._

_She played along. "Well, if you were any more obvious your eyes would fall out of your head."_

_I couldn't help but blush. "Um, I'm not that bad am I?"_

_She laughed and playfully patted my hand. "Relax, Onasi. I'm teasing you!"_

_My eyes filled with mischief. "Damn it woman, if you don't stop hounding me, I'm going to take you over my knee and teach you a lesson."_

_"Aha! I would love to see you try!" _

_I did my best hide my embarrassment. I couldn't believe it, I was flirting with her, and she was flirting back. As fun as it was, I cleared my throat and changed my tone. "Don't worry, I haven't been ogling you. I've been...admiring you."_

_She grinned, her eyes sparkling with laughter. "It's okay, I don't mind if you watch me."_

_I chuckled nervous. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner? Would've saved me a lot of trouble!" I smiled. "I will say one thing however. We've come a long way with your help. You're skills are amazing. I'm...I'm glad you're here."_

_Alora began to fidget in her seat and fingered her silverware. "Any other observations?"_

_"Yeah, but I hope you don't mind if I keep those to myself."_

Things had been so much easier back then. Before any of us knew she was Revan, the former Dark Lord of the Sith. She had made it so difficult to _not_ fall for her. And even after Malak had revealed her identity, I found it impossible to hate her.

The truth was I had already fallen in love with her. And now, Force knew if I would ever see her again.

It was killing me to just sit back and do nothing. I should have been out there with her! I don't know what was so damned important that she had to leave in the middle of the night and not tell me. I should be there with her, not Canderous.

But those were her wishes; for me to stay behind and keep the Republic safe. So that was what I was going to do.

"_I don't know when I'll return, but I make a promise to you that I will do my best to make it back to you. I'm not asking you to wait for me, you deserve to be happy, and Carth I wouldn't blame you at all for finding someone else. But I know you - you would wait until the ends of time for the things that you love. And I know that as long as I have your love to guide me, I will find my way home to you."_

I would wait for her forever, but I couldn't sit around and wonder if she was even still alive after so long.

_I'll give you four years, Revan. If you're not back with me by then, I'm coming after you._

_-Revan-_

Once Mission had returned from the refresher, I sat her and Zalbaar down in the common room. "Okay, now out with it. I want some answers."

Mission sighed and leaned her elbows on the counter. "I couldn't sleep. I just kept having this funny feeling that something bad was about to happen. I grabbed Big Z and for some reason, I knew you would be taking this ship when you left. So we hid here."

I frowned and leaned against the counter. "So you overheard Canderous and me talking about leaving?"

"No, it was just a feeling."

"And this was the same feeling you had about the ship?"

The young girl nodded.

This struck me as strange. The girl was too smart for her own good, but to know we were leaving without eavesdropping, and to pinpoint the exact ship we were going to take was odd itself. Not to mention that I didn't sense her on the ship, even without the help of the Force.

It was possible the girl had a bit of force sensitivity. And as much as I would have liked to have explored it further, I had more important things to attend to. It was far too dangerous for them to be with me.

"At the first pit stop we make, I'm sending you to Coruscant with the others."

Mission's eyes widened. "No! Revan, please. I want to go with you. Big Z and I can help you do whatever it is that you have to do."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry. The decision has been made. Why do you think I didn't take Carth along with me? If I could, I would have taken every single one of you with me. But I can't risk it."

Mission stood up abruptly, causing her stool to crash against the floor. "You're a coward, Revan."

I frowned. "Excuse me?"

The teen crossed her arms over her chest and stared angrily at me, tears streaming down her face. "You heard me. You're a fracking coward. You're too afraid to admit that you can't possibly do everything by yourself and that you might need help. You're afraid to let people get too close, you always have been. That's the real reason you left us behind. But you know what, _Revan_; I'm not going to allow you to push me away! You can't get rid of me that easily."

With that, Mission ran from the room, leaving Zalbaar and I staring at each other in disbelief.


End file.
